


Day 23 - Arguing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel intercepts an attack meant for Dean, earning a minor wound in the process. Dean is livid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 - Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is surprisingly easy to write. Just sayin'. Enjoy and don't forget feedback! Thank you! <3

The door to the motel room was shoved open and slammed against the opposite wall with a jarring thud as Dean Winchester stalked in. There was murder in his eyes, the clench of his jaw, the white-knuckled fists at his sides. Every bit of him screamed “Do NOT fuck with me” and his posture meant it.

He whirled on his brother and Castiel when the pair entered the room behind him, Sam looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else while Cas simply held a bloody towel over his forearm and looked unperturbed. 

Dean turned his glare to Sam who stopped short when that furious gaze was leveled on him. “Take a hike,” Dean snarled.

The younger Winchester spared a momentary glance to Castiel who offered no reaction save to move toward the bathroom to wash out the wound. Sam offered a brief nod then grabbed the keys to the Impala before exiting the room to get out of the line of fire. A shitstorm was a-brewin’.

When the door closed behind his brother, Dean took a moment, inhaled deeply, then moved toward the bathroom where he heard the sound of running water from the sink.

Castiel had shed his plaid overshirt as well as the t-shirt he’d had on beneath, his arm under the faucet as he attempted to clean out the gash across his forearm.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean asked, standing in the doorway and crossing his arms over his chest. His entire body screamed for the confrontation, shrouding himself in his anger to hide the fear that lurked beneath.

“I was thinking you were about to be wounded or killed and you didn’t see it coming. So I acted accordingly,” Cas said simply, features impassive as he gingerly cleaned the cut.

Dean watched the water, red with Castiel’s blood, as it drained in the sink, his teeth gritted. “So you decided instead of calling out a warning or something, to jump right in, huh?”

“It seemed the best course of action at the time. I was afraid if I called out to you, you would look to me rather than the threat against you. That I would’ve only been a distraction and you wouldn’t have gotten out of the way in time.” Cas said it as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world for him to decide and part of Dean couldn’t help admitting that the former angel was right. That in no way meant he was happy about it.

Rather than admitting it, however, he used it to fuel his fury. “You listen to me, Cas. You don’t go jumping in front of anymore knives, swords, bullets, or whatever the hell else people send my way, you got that?”

“No.” The single word was all Castiel offered as he turned off the water and carefully dabbed around the gash with one of the hand towels the motel had provided.

“No? Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell do you mean ‘no’?” Dean sputtered, green eyes narrowing.

“I meant exactly what I said, Dean. I said no. Whenever you’re in danger, if I have even the smallest chance of saving you, I’m going to take it. I don’t care if that offends your sense of masculinity or your pride. You can’t tell me not to do it. You can’t make me refrain from doing it either. So you’ll just have to accept it and move on.” Cas reached for the medkit on the counter and began pulling out the supplies he needed to stitch up his arm.

“Fine. You’re not going on hunts with us anymore.” Dean was sure the ultimatum would end the argument in his favor, but for some reason, his mouth didn’t stop working. “You’re not ready to hunt with us anyway. I should’ve trained you more before taking you out with us. That ghost could’ve killed you.”

Though Castiel’s brow furrowed as anger finally began to set in at the hunter’s words, his hand was steady as he worked the threaded needle carefully through his own flesh. “Do you honestly believe that? You’re reaching and you know it. I’ve fought more battles than you can comprehend.”

“Yeah, well, news flash, you son of a bitch. You’re human now. Which means you can be offed just as easily as the rest of us mud monkeys. So you think about that real hard next time before you go darting in the way of a knife or a bullet for someone else. You’re lucky you’re even standing here right now. What if the damn ghost had aimed a little higher, huh? We’d be having a funeral right now. You’re a liability and until you train up more, you’re not going on anymore hunts with us. End of fucking story.” Dean was pacing restlessly in front of the bathroom doorway at this point, hands clenching into fists then unclenching repeatedly.

Castiel slammed the lid of the medkit shut once he’d finished bandaging his arm and putting away the medical supplies. His face was lightly flushed, eyes shining with his fury as he turned on Dean. “Is that it, Dean? I save your life, again, but I’m still the baby in the trenchcoat because I get a minor flesh wound that was easily tended to? All because I’m willing to fucking _die_ for you? Well, news flash for you then. I’ve already died for you and I’m still willing to do so again even if it means there’s no coming back for me anymore. Why? Because you’re fucking worth it, you stupid son of a bitch! And maybe if you would pull your head out of your ass and think for five damn minutes, you’d understand!”

Dean was left standing there in shock at Castiel unleashing his temper. He hadn’t expected that. At all. It was weird as hell to hear him cursing also. But the former angel was throwing on a new shirt then stuffing his things into the duffle Sam had given him for when they went on the road while Dean stood there with his eyes slightly widened.

Once he finished his haphazard packing job, Castiel stalked to the door, but stopped just after opening it to turn back to Dean, fury still evident in his features. “Father forbid I be a liability to you. I’ll find my own damned way. My apologies for being such a burden to you and your brother.”

The word “apologies” was dripping with sarcasm, but Dean could offer no response before the motel room door slammed shut just as loudly as when it had been opened upon their arrival, leaving Dean alone in the room and reeling from what had just happened.

The hunter slumped down onto one of the motel beds, then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, the painful reality slowly beginning to set in through the shock.

Castiel was gone.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
